Eldur og Is-Fire and Ice
by argentmist
Summary: HongIce smut. During a nations' meeting Hong Kong started avoiding Iceland and Emil is determined to find out why.


The nations' meeting, this year occurring in Sweden, was finally over.

Iceland gazed at the crowd looking for Hong Kong. But then, when he spotted his friend, he was distracted for a moment by a question from his brother. When he looked back, he was disappointed when he saw that the Asian was nowhere to see, having vanished in the clamorous crowd of nations who were leaving. Recently episodes like that had been happening often, like Leon was avoiding him on purpose.

While he was brooding on the weird change of his friend's behaviour, he distractedly heard Denmark propose to go to drink. He followed the others outside of the meeting room, trying to put aside the growing irritation and the sadness caused by Leon's behaviour.

The day after wasn't any better, in fact his doubts about Leon were confirmed; even if the motivation behind it was still unknown to Emil. He saw him in the hall of the meeting place along with the other Asians and when Iceland called him, he didn't reply.

At first he thought that maybe he didn't heard him, but then he noticed how the other froze hearing Iceland calling his name and how then he stepped up the pace, almost leaving behind his group. China shouted to him, something in Cantonese, followed by the laughs of the others.

Emil clenched his fists in frustration, the nails cutting into his skin. The rage and the pain of this suddenly reject wrapped like thorns around his heart, piercing it. For him, it wasn't easy to open up with others beside the Nordics, they were his family, after all, and feeling cast aside like nothing was burning through him like acid.

He decided to go out, trying to calm himself down, his ears ringing because of the emotional overload. He breathed in Stockholm's briny air deeply, that reminded him a little of his land's air, helping to calm himself until he was ready to go back inside.

But it should have be obvious that something unsettled his usually calm self and for all the day he had to avoid the slightly worried questions from Norway and the others.

The next days went from bad to worse. The more he tried to approach Leon to have an explanation , the more the other ran away.

Emil starts to not know how to handle that maelstrom of emotions that risked to choke him. Because of that, after a question from Finland, he exploded and yelled at him and quickly got out of the room, leaving everybody shocked.

He returned hours later, dripping wet from his wander in the city under the pouring rain. Without saying another word he closed himself in the bathroom and had a shower, the water steaming almost like his country's geysers, trying in vain to chase away the cold and the sense of emptiness appeared since Leon's absence.

* * *

For Hong Kong, it was becoming more and more difficult keeping avoiding Emil.

When Leon heard the other calling his name with that his Nordic accent, he always felt a shiver down his spine and instead of distance himself, all that he would wanted to do was approach him and, holding in a firm grip, kiss those pink lips until they became red and swollen and then gives the same treatment to the skin of his white neck.

Yes, that was the problem.

He had started to develop more profound feelings for Emil, even if he knew that the other saw him just as a friend. At first he thought that he would be able to hold back his feelings, but he was wrong. The more he knew him, the more his feelings grew.

More than one time, he got lost observing every shade of the lilac pool of his eyes and had started wondering what his lips would taste like, how it would felt feeling his hair and his skin under his touch or hear him say his name at his climax's peak…

And the situation got even more difficult when he started to dream about Emil, too. Dreams where he marked every inch of his pale skin, discovering every shade of red on his cheeks, and every note of his voice, how their bodies fitted each other perfectly and how the weight of the Nordic guy's body on his own would make him feel so complete.

Leon started avoiding him because it was physically painful feeling him so close, yet so far away. His skin, his heart, his whole body were aching because of this, but at the same time he didn't want ruin their friendship for a hazard act from him. Even having only his friendship was good, he would make it suffice. Or at least it was what he kept repeating to himself.

He knew that he couldn't continue to run away like this from Emil and sooner or later he knew he would have to face him.

He just needed some more time.

* * *

The meeting had come to its last day, and that evening, most of the nations were attending the party at Sweden's house.

Iceland was leaning against the wall, drinking his second glass of akvavit and saw how the party was from pretty formal that it was at first, now it was becoming a mess; especially because some of them weren't accustomed to the strong Scandinavian drink.

At some point he noticed his brother grabbing Denmark by his tie, kissing him hungrily and then leave the living room together , in all probability headed to one of the bedrooms which the Nordics occupied during their stay at Sweden's house.

At that scene Emil shook his head smiling. Now on his third glass, he downed and emptied it, and he noticed a red spot in the crowd.

It was Hong Kong.

All the various emotions from that week suddenly surfaced and struck Emil violently, making his blood boiling more than the alcohol he just drank. Then he strode towards him, determined to not let the other run away again.

Leon didn't noticed him until he was tapped on his shoulder and heard his name being called . The Asian winced slightly when he saw who it was, his eyes looking for a way of escape, but when he talked his voice was firm:

"Emil, sorry man I've gotta go; the others could be waiting for me…" And he turned his back with the intent to go away.

But Iceland blocked him, grabbing him by an arm and pronouncing with a glacial irritation every word; spitting it out like a venom that had waited for too long to be expelled and he said:

"Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," Leon replied with a blank expression staring at something behind Emil's back.

The way Leon replied, without even look him in the face, like he couldn't stand the sight of the Nordic guy, broke something in Emil. If he couldn't stand his presence anymore then, he decided that he would give to him a real motivation to it.

He pushed Leon against the wall behind him and lowered to angrily devour his lips, pouring in it everything that he couldn't able to say and all his messed emotions. The kiss had such intensity almost desperate, in the fervency of the moment he bit the Asian's lower lip and when he got in reply a loud satisfied moan, he broke the kiss surprised.

With a quick gesture Leon brought a hand to his mouth, like if in this way he could deny what escaped from his lips. But then, maybe also in part because of the alcohol drank, he decided that he couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

At that point Emil saw the mask that the other had worn in the last days fade away, and replaced by his usual old self. Then with a mischievous grin he lowered to his ear and whispered to him what he have hidden for so long; adding a vivid description of it.

Leon's words and his warm breath near his skin make him shiver and his blood incandescent, flowing through his veins like liquid fire. When their lips meets again, the kiss this time was more tender but still full of passion. The black haired guy could taste on the others tongue the strong taste of akvavit and under of it, a faint taste of licorice.

Leon put an hand behind Emil's head, stroking the white strands, to deepened the contact just as he was grabbed from the waist by the other for the same motivation; lost himself in the warm from the other body and feeling how they fitted each other perfectly.

When the kiss broke, Leon saw that Emil's usually pale cheeks now were flushed and his violet eyes shine with an almost feverish brightness. Then, taking Leon's hand and leading him outside of the living room, Emil and the Asian headed to the room he was used for that week.

Reaching the room, Emil locked the door and then they started kissing again making their way to the bed and falling onto it. Leon couldn't yet believe that this was happening for real and it wasn't just another dream, but the weight of Emil's body on his own and his scent from the pillow and the sheets were absolutely real.

He felt Emil start to attack his neck; kissing, and sucking it and leaving a visible trace of his passing. The same treatment was reserved to his torso, when he removed his red robe, slowly leaving behind a trail of light kisses and when he took between his teeth a nipple and start sucking, Leon couldn't hold back a moan anymore.

Yes it wasn't a dream. It was much better, it was reality.

Leon sat down and started unbuttoning Emil's shirt and then threw it away somewhere in the room, his hand and his mouth wandered on every inch on that ivory skin, caressing, kissing and licking it; tasting his skin .

He wanted to leave a mark on that immaculate skin so bad and when he was sucking at the skin, in the zone between neck and shoulder, he left the sign of a bite.

When he heard an hiss from Emil, he feared to have hurt him but the other just smiled and gave him a light kiss, before pushing him down on the bed and with a swift move removed his pants too, leaving so him naked in the end. Emil remained a moment to admire the gorgeous body under him and Leon felt almost crushed by the intensity of Emil's gaze and of all the feelings contained in it.

Then he brings his attention to the Asian's erection and he starts licking it with slowly measured laps from the head to the bottom and when he start suck and dragging his teeth on all his length, Leon emitted a choked moan.

Emil continued until he tasted the first drops of pre-cum and he heard the moans become more and more clear and loud, but then he stopped before Leon could come, with great disappointment from the other.

He picked a small jar from the drawer, with what he needed to prepare his companion without hurt him, and in the meanwhile he stripped the remaining clothes that at moment were becoming a painful restriction.

Emil covered his fingers with the cold gel and started to massage with a circular movement the other's entrance and then proceeded with one finger. When he felt the other's muscles contracting, he tried to distract him from the pain for that intrusion, kissing his lover gently on his collar bone, on his neck and on his mouth. When he felt the other's strong grip, the nail cutting down in the skin of his back, loosen and seemed relaxed enough he proceed then with the other fingers.

Soon the fingers was replaced something more and at first he proceeded slowly to give the other the time to adapt to his size, but instead the Asian made a sign to move; not caring if at first it would hurts a little.

And the other did so.

He started pushing, drowning in his warmness with every thrust and repeating Leon's name, observing how on his face suddenly the pain was replaced with the pleasure when he pushed against the right spot and he continued until theirs climax exploded bright as a firework and powerful as a volcano.

The next morning, Iceland woke up with the weight of Hong Kong's arm around his waist and their legs tangled together. He was observing at the sleeping face of Leon when the other woke up, and after an awkward moment where they stared at each other, Emil broke the silence and said:

"If you should ever start avoiding me again like that, I'll let my puffins eat you."

Leon burst into laughter for that surreal threat and then approached to kiss him; in a kiss that wanted to be a promise and a way to express everything he was feeling right now. And Emil, seeing in his eyes so much love and adoration, realized that he never would have to put in use what said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Written for the birthday of my lovely friend and beta drinkALLthecarlsberg c:

It's the first time that i try to write smut, so maybe let me know what do you guys thinks about this, please! ;3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
